Mirror Image
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It's said that there is good and evil in all of us. With Anita Rivera it takes on a whole other meaning. Something Sherlock Holmes finds out as they come face to face. And, while they become closer solving case after case, he may end up unraveling her past. A deeper mystery than he could have ever realized.


**Mirror Image: Chapter 1:**

**(I would like to thank TheGirlWhoImagined for her awesome help and critique of my story! Here's my first attempt at a Sherlock Holmes story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!)**

_*It's quiet and it's at least a little bigger than my last home in Fort Hood, Texas. I'll take it!* _Anita thought to herself two weeks prior.

Having moved to London she couldn't help, but feel at peace. She was currently sitting on her black leather couch in front of her large TV. During the time she spent at her apartment she continued to hear thumps of her upstairs neighbors running up and down the stairs. Sometimes even earlier in the days she could hear one of them play violin. Anita didn't mind since she normally just plugged in her headphones and listened to her MP3.

As she was channel surfing she stopped noticing one of the news anchors began to speak of the recent murders. "Another suicide today, in what seems to be a growing trend. Jennifer Wilson, a 38 year old social media specialist from Cardiff- wife of Walker Wilson - took her own life using the same poison linked to three other cases. Found in a derelict building Police have refused to comment saying...," The anchor droned fading off when tuned him out, instead focusing intently on the series of images slide showing on the corner of the screen.

***Well, this woman appeared to have been a busy woman, having affairs left and right… Hmm… I can't believe that people believe this woman committed suicide after all the way she's I highly doubt she kill herself in an abandon building. A place she wouldn't even be caught **_**dead**_ in**.*** A deep male voice stated with a slight chuckle.

_*Bates if you're going to be making a jokes at least make them good ones* _ Anita internally informed.

Sighing she got up from the couch; turning off the TV as she headed towards her room to shower and change for the night. Inside it was a queen size bed across from the door; it was decorated with simple black sheets and a red comforter with black and red pillows. Walking over to the master bathroom was to her right she quickly grabbed her red and black lacey bra and underwear set. As she closed the door she caught herself in the body mirror that was placed on the bathroom door.

Pulling her long black hair out of her high ponytail it pooled to her knees as she proceeded to take off her rectangular black framed glasses. Making visible the scars upon her right eye; like the ones on her hands and feet. Sighing with closed dark brown eyes, she removed her clothing before walking over to the shower head turning it on the warm water. She stepped into the water and allowed it cascade down her caramel skin when a familiar voice spoke to her.

***Something bothering you, dear Anita?*** Bates asked.

"It's nothing, Bates… just remembering," Anita replied out loud to her other half.

When he went silent Anita quickly finished up her shower. Toweling off a bit she began to place on her underwear and then clipped on her bra when she suddenly heard her front door bust open. Not really thinking she quickly thrust open her bathroom door just in time to see two police officers looking around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at them.

The two men looked at her with surprise, but Anita really wasn't paying attention as she stomped over to them with anger radiating off her.

"Who's your superior? Take me to him, NOW!" Anita growled out shoving the two men out of her apartment. As they walked up the stairway and into the main hallway she passed Ms. Hudson, her land lady, seemingly distraught in the hall causing Anita to become even angrier.

As they continued to up the stairs the two men stood in front of the door; one of them stuttered," D - Detective Lestrade"

Anita let out a aggravated sigh before pushing past the two men and into the room her eyes locked onto the man that was getting up from the couch.

***He's the one*** Bates stated.

Anita then headed toward him; he was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black dress jacket and pants with black shoes. He had light brown hair with grey mixed in and dark brown eyes.

Detective Lestrade was surprised when his two officers came back from searching the basement room early. It was then he noticed that they appeared to be very pale, suddenly a woman pushed past them wearing only black and red lacy undergarments. It was evident that she had just taken a shower as a droplet ran down her chest and disappeared into her cleavage. Lestrade silent gulped when she began to stalk toward him and he couldn't he, but watch the seductive sway of her hips.

"I am going to assume these idiots are yours. I know damn well that you didn't have a warrant. Dumb and dumber over there decided to break my door without properly Identifying themselves so I'll be sure to have Scotland Yard pay for a new door…" Anita said while gritting her teeth.

She then noticed the pink suit case out of the corner of her eye she then remembered the supposed suicide it was then that everything began to fall into place.

***Well, Well it amazing how slow these people are. It is evident that they were murdered and I'm guessing he forgot about his latest victim's suitcase. My theory is that a dear taxi driver is getting off on this, a perfect way to hunt while keeping yourself invisible. Under the radar as you kids say.*** Bates said with a chuckle.

"You should be careful of Taxi Drivers… I hear they are very violent this time of year," Anita stated before turning to leave, but paused.

"Oh I hope you don't think I will be forgetting about my door I expect it to be fixed by tomorrow since your men are incompetent," she added before leaving back toward her apartment.

As she traveled back down to apartment she looked at the now busted in door with a sigh," Why are men incompetent morons?"

***I should take offense to that after all I used to be a man,***__Bates stated with a slight snicker.

Anita smiled slightly before replying," You're the exception."

She entered her apartment and headed to the kitchen area. There she opened one of the drawers pulling out some rope. She grabbed it and preceded an attempt to fix her door. Once there was symbolic sense of privacy she went back to the bathroom to finish drying her hair. Walking back out placed the towel on her door knob before grabbing a large white shirt. Throwing it on as she walked over to her bed, crawling into it. Snuggling into the thick comforter. Shutting her eyes with a content sigh.

As the darkness was allowed to take over; Bates appeared in the shadowy gloom. He was dressed in a black cloak with black Victorian attire -even including the top hat- and a white owl mask.

***Well this has been an interesting day. Wouldn't you agree?* **Bates asked with a chuckle.

*_Yes, I just can't wait till tomorrow we get to see how our shop is doing,*_ Anita said with a smile.

Bates just chuckled before nodding his head before sliding into the thick shadows; fading away she fell into a deep sleep. Hoping things would be better the following day.

**(Well I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to TheGirlWhoImagined for her awesome critiques and help.)**


End file.
